The present invention is directed to frames for receiving filter elements, and especially to frames for receiving air filter elements for use in heating, ventilating and air conditioning (HVAC) systems.
HVAC systems may include or employ filter elements for removing particles or other elements from air circulated within the system in order to provide cleaner air for spaces serviced by the system. The air filter elements may be supported in predetermined positions within an air duct or similar locus in the HVAC system. The filter elements may require removal for replacement or cleaning. It is preferred that replacement filters with associated frames for supporting the elements in a duct or other locus in an HVAC system may occupy little storage space and present a compact package for shipping to storing sites or to users.
There is a need for a frame for supporting a filter element that may be configured to be collapsible yet may provide substantially strong support for a filter element in when in an assembled orientation and employed for receiving a filter element.